


Snowballs and Snow Angels

by crazycandygurl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tw:food, yes a winter fic in october idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: T.J decides to surprise Cyrus early in the morning on a snow day. Fluff ensues.





	Snowballs and Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a prompt generator. Yes I know it's October but I love snow okay.
> 
> TW:Food.

The snow in Shadyside had fallen faster than anyone could have predicted, the roads were covered so badly that both Grant and Sava called a snow day before the morning. Cyrus was ready to sleep in until at least 9. He was soon awoken by the sound of something knocking on his window. Curious he went to open the window and was quickly pelted by a snowball. He looked down to see T.J all decked out for the cold weather. 

“I didn't hurt you did I?” A look of worry quickly went over T.J’s face. 

‘No, you do realize we have a door though right T.J?” Cyrus giggled.

“I need to get some practice shots in for when I annihilate everyone during our snowball fight.” 

“T.J it’s 7, we aren't going over to Buffy’s until 11.” 

“But it’s breakfast time.” T.J digged in his coat and pulled out a box of Quacker Dinosaur Eggs.

“I thought you weren't much of a breakfast person.” Cyrus spoke out the window.

“Maybe the issue is I never get to spend it with you.” 

Cyrus blushed, his mother then came in the room to tell him that T.J should come in so they could stop disturbing the neighborhood with his yelling out of the window.

Cyrus went and invited T.J in. T.J proceeded to take his coat, hat and gloves on and walked to the stove.

“You really had to go and get something dinosaur related too, you shouldn't have.” Cyrus said as he looked for a pan.

“They reminded me of you when I saw them in the store, I knew I had to impress you, and pancake art dinosaurs are out of my skill level.” 

“I can’t believe you, most people wouldn't be caught dead out of bed this early on a snow day.”

T.J blushed “I may have wanted to wake up early to see a special someone.”

Cyrus chuckled “Before the violent snowball fight?”

“Hey, Buffy and Marty are going to probably win, let’s be honest.”

Cyrus nodded “Yeah, I’m more of a snow angel guy.” 

T.J devoured his oatmeal and walked to the door “So what are we waiting for?” 

The two suited up and headed outside.After a while of making snow angels and jokingly throwing snow on each other it was time to go inside and warm up before heading to Buffy's. 

Cyrus walked back over to the stove “It’s my turn, hot chocolate will be ready in just a few moments.” 

T.J got a little too into the snow, his hair was soaked and he was shivering. Cyrus threw a blanket over him. Cyrus got into a long discussion over the proper preparation of hot chocolate. When it was ready Cyrus gave his marshmallow theatre. He didn't enjoy it quite as much as tater theatre but he enjoyed pretending the hot chocolate was lava. T.J watched and smiled as he warmed up.Before the two knew it was 11 and time to walk to Buffy’s. As they walked out T.J held his gloved hand out, Cyrus proceeded to reach his mittened hand out and interlocked to the best of his ability. The two headed over as the snow began again. 


End file.
